osmc_teenservfandomcom-20200214-history
Salmon Lake Conspiracy
Summary The Salmon Lake Conspiracy was a plot by the TGN Pirates to raid Salmon Lake. The original plan was as follows: # o8f and William would go to Salmon lake first (The "7:00 EST") # There, the two would slaughter SL members with the Invisible Sword tactic (see: Raiding Strategies) # After this, other players would rush to the rescue of Salmon Lake and would be met with the other 7 raiders in full enchanted gear. # Ganging up on the players, the Pirates would then hold Salmon lake for 10 minutes and leave. This plan, however, was not put into action because the plot was leaked by a mole planted inside the Pirates. The Plan Falls Apart Raider o8f invited "William", the first raider of the server to take part in the raid. William then leaked the plan to the Salmon Lake Discord of the server, which was fed into fellow town leaders in the United Nations. __JTB__ saw the leak and convinced o8f to invite him into their Discord server, presumably to act as backup for William. There were now 2 undercover members of the Raid. The plan was set to happen at 7:00 EST, and the United Nations spread word of the conspiracy to other town leaders. However, leaders of the Pit made a crucial error upon receiving the information. - They publicly posted their knowledge of the plan in their discord group, which TGN Pirate members were a part of. With this information, the Pirates were made aware of a spy. __JTB__ was initially kicked due to his involvement with the United Nations. By strategically planting false information to each member of the group and then checking what the Pit discord and UN reported, they could identify which information was being sent where. o8f messaged William, stating that the target had been "switched to the Pit at 6:10 EST." Comparing notes and monitoring channels, players Goodra and o8f revealed William, the first raider, as the mole in the group after a Pit leader revealed the false information (target switch to the Pit) in public chat. The plan was called off. Had the Pit kept their knowledge of the plan secret or restricted it to trusted members, they could have taken the Pirates by surprise, ended most players involved and proved the worth of the United Nations as a coalition force. Aftermath After the incident, several events happened, in no particular order: * __JTB__ and William were kicked from the Pirates * The Pit, presumably acting on the false information given to William and ready for a fight, began to camp the portal * Several individuals attempted to rush the portal but were killed immediately * o8f broke through and led the Pit on a 8 minute long hunt as payback before killing himself (he would later raid the Pit two times much later that night) * Several other players, capitalizing on the chaos, entered the pit and began to fight * In retaliation to the conspiracy, members of the UN, invited by __JTB__ spammed the TGN Pirate's discord with gore, porn, and pings. This ordered brigade was screenshotted, recorded, and vaulted by TGN Pirate members, with one stating it was "a gift to the mods in case the UN pulled shit again." Misconceptions About the Incident Many misconceptions and false information has been spread about this topic. To the best ability, I will attempt to "set the record straight" with an unbias lens. * "The raid will take place at 5:50 EST" - Originally reported by the Pit, false * "The raid target was switched to the Pit" - Reported by the mole (william) to the UN on false information planted by Goodra, false Category:Wars